Tony's Shocking Instruments
by MagicalMintBunnyInTheDark
Summary: Tony was trying to interrupt Alfred and Arthur's sexual patterns; what he didn't count on was Alfred taking his shocking tools from him to use for some good old S&M with Arthur. Yaoi, Lemons, USUK, oneshot. Linked to fanfiction "Agent Tony's Reports", but it will still make sense if you're just looking for smut.


HEYY, you guys remember… uh… I think it was Human Reaction Report #2 from our Agent Tony fanfiction. If you haven't read it, it's fine. This will still make sense, and it's still smutty. This is the Human Reaction Report as told from Alfred's point of view. Have fun! ~Bunny

Characters do not belong to us.

* * *

I threw Arthur on the bed before pulling off my shirt and climbing on top of him. He was panting like a dog, and I could see in the corner of my eye he was palming his erection through his pants. I chuckled before grabbing his hand and pinning it up on the headboard of the bed. Slowly I lowered my head next to his ear.

"Don't touch what's mine, Arthur," I smirked before biting the shell of his ear. I heard a small whimper come from Arthur as he hastily tried to unbutton his shirt with one hand. I let my tongue run down his chin line, selecting a spot on his neck and sucking on it while Arthur squirmed beneath me. I continued to pin his wrist and suck, grinding my erection in to his occasionally just to tease him, while he finished with the buttons on his shirt.

I was about to move my lips down to his little nipple when he let out a shriek and his body shook. I pulled my head away from him, looking at him. His panting had increased, but I'd never heard him make that sound while we had sex.

Again he convulsed, making me release his wrist. What was going on? He looked pretty hot when he shook like that; I shouldn't be having thoughts like that right now though.

"It's that damn alien," Arthur panted. I raised an eyebrow. _Tony?_ Tony was doing this? Not that he wasn't cool, but I was in no mood to share Arthur with him.

"He did this to you last time," Arthur continued before another shock pulsed through him. I slipped out of the bed and ran to Tony's room, not bothering to knock before busting in. Tony was sitting on his alien-computer thingy, a little controller in his hands.

I ran up to him and grabbed the controller from his hands, examining it; it was silver with one red button right in the middle. Some alien writing was at the top.

"Tony, are you shocking Arthur with this?" Tony went to grab for the controller, but I raised it above my head.

"Limey! Limey! Give it back, 287!" Tony shouted. I smirked. That sounded like a yes to me. I ran out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I looked around for something to block the door with – England's cat. That was perfect; Tony hated that thing. I picked up the sleeping cat and put it in front of the door before running back to my room.

Slamming the door shut, I looked over at Arthur – now masturbating to his heart's content since I left. Oh, he was getting punished for that. I walked to the bed, grabbing Arthur's hands with one of mine, the controller in the other. He whined and tried to struggle out of my grasp. I smiled and shook my head before climbing on top of him; such a nice boy to remove his pants for me. Now I didn't have to.

"That was very, _very bad_, Arthur," I said while grinding my jeans against his bare cock. He moaned out loud at this. Setting the alien controller on the bed, I reached with my now free hands into my bedside dresser and pulled out one of my favorite things – hand cuffs; the real thing. Pure metal… I liked it that way; it left bruises on Arthur's wrists.

I pushed Arthur's hands up farther, so they were next to a decoration on my headboard. I slipped the handcuffs onto his hands through the headboard before picking up the controller.

"I think you need to be punished, Arthur," I said right as I pressed the button. Arthur shivered as he was shocked yet again, but his erection didn't go down. Again I pressed it, getting the same reaction from Arthur as he tried to grind himself against me.

"Ah… Alfred, s-stop," he begged. More of my blood ran south. I loved it when Arthur got like this. I placed my pointer finger over his nipple and swirled it lightly, watching him struggle against the handcuffs.

I pressed the button again, letting Arthur convulse as I slowly lifted myself off of the straddling position I had on Arthur. I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped them off, along with my boxers. Now I was completely naked; Arthur still had his shirt on, but who sweats the details? He looked much better like that, with sweat rolling down his body while he gasped for air.

Slowly I lowered myself back onto Arthur, our dicks rubbing together and making us both groan. He pulled at the handcuffs again, but to no avail. I let my free hand wander to Arthur's tight little hole and push in without warning, eliciting a yelp from my little slut. I began to prod in and out of him, continuing to shock him frequently to make sure he was in pain. I pushed in a second finger, and a third, before pulling them out and shoving my hard cock into him.

Arthur shouted in pain, tears coming out of his eyes at such a short preparation. I began to thrust in and out of him, not waiting for an ok. I didn't need to; it's not like his opinion mattered right now. If I asked all he could produce would me a moan.

I pressed the button again while I thrusted in and out of Arthur, and I could feel small vibrations around my cock; it didn't hurt me… more turned me on and made me go faster. Arthur was a complete mess right now, begging for me to go harder and to shock him more.

Seems like the slut finally admitted he likes the pain. So I helped him out, a small reward, pressing the button repeatedly and shoving into him harder until his pink erection let loose, covering us in his cum. I came not soon after, riding out my orgasm before pulling out of Arthur.

I grabbed the key to the handcuffs from the drawer and unlocked Arthur – who was now shivering in delight – from the restraints. He fell against my chest instantly and closed his eyes, a quiet plea for a quick nap.

I set Tony's controller thing down on the bedside table and laid down, Arthur laying down as well and hiding in my chest. I pulled the covers up over us and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Welp, a nice piece of smut for you lovelies. And FYI, I think Alfred views Arthur as a slut. But he still loves him :3

For those of you who are wondering, Magic and I have a fanfiction called "Agent Tony's Reports". In one chapter Tony tries to shock Arthur with shocking pills to see if he can disrupt Alfred and Arthur's sexual patterns. Instead of having the pain of the shock turn Arthur off, Alfred takes the controller from Tony and uses it for some good old fashioned S&M. The thing was we didn't go into detail about the sex, and you only know Alfred takes the controller for 'sexual intercourse'. Tony doesn't follow him back to the room. I was bored, so I decided to write this particular chapter from Alfred's point of view, because I was in the mood to write a lemon.

Reviews are the best fucking thing this planet owns. Please review. PLEASE.

Thank you all for reading this. ~Bunny


End file.
